A Bet Worth Making
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: "But, I have a proposal. If I can guess who you like by the end of the week, you have to do something for me, whatever I want. If you win, vice versa." "I accept." Katie Gardner wasn't one for bets. But this one might just be a bet worth making. TRATIE


**Hey! This is my second story on here, but my first Tratie. I am in love with this pairing. Thanks for reading!**

**-GoddessOfFanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Two words. Rick. Riordan.**

* * *

Katie Gardner sat on her bunk, braiding her seven year old sister's hair as said child played with the loose threads on her dirt covered jeans.

"Katie?" Jasmine asked as her elder sister continued to twist her light brown hair into an intricate braid.

"Yes, Jas?" Katie asked calmly, something she found herself doing whenever she was around younger children…or whenever the Stolls weren't around to annoy the Hades out of her.

"Do you like a boy?" she asked, her voice innocent and full of curiosity.

Katie's hand froze for a second, before she quickly tried to recover so Jasmine wouldn't notice. "Well…"

"Of course she does," a new voice said, startling them.

Both girls snapped their heads towards the door to see none other than Travis Stoll leaning on the door frame. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and a red polo shirt, his hands tucked into his front pockets. His eyes held amusement and his signature smirk showed he was up to no good.

"What do you want, Travis?" Katie asked in an exasperated tone.

He ignored her, strolling forward and crouching down in front of the little girl.

"How do you know?" she inquired, head cocking to the side.

"I just do," he said lightly, poking her nose and making her giggle.

Katie slipped on the hair tie, her fingers running over the grooves and creases of the braid, before she kissed the girl's temple, sending her on her way. She skipped out of the cabin, her arms swinging and a whistle leaving her mouth.

Katie walked out of the cabin as well, knowing Travis would follow. And that he did. She tucked her hands into the front pocket of her jeans.

"What do you mean 'you just know'?" she asked as the two made their way towards the canoe lake. "And when did you get so good with kids?"

Travis scoffed, throwing a hand over his heart. "What are you talking about? I've always been good with kids."

Katie raised her eyebrows, but didn't question it. "You never answered the first question."

He smiled. "It's obvious you like someone."

Katie blushed a slight pink. "So, you know who I like?"

"Nope," he said flooding her with relief. "But, I have a proposal. If I can guess who you like by the end of the week, you have to do something for me, whatever I want. If you win, vice versa."

Katie thought for a moment as they reached the canoe lake. The sun shimmered off the smooth surface, making it look like a piece of sparking crystal. Her toes dug into the sand through her thin flip flops. The breeze blew her hair back as she contemplated the idea.

* * *

"I accept."

"Um, Jake Mason?"

"No."

"Kevin Hacks?"

"No."

"Peter Basley?"

"Gods no."

Katie was lying down in the grass as Travis leaned against the closest tree, trying to guess who she liked. Her hair was sprawled out around her face as she drew patterns in the grass, erasing some of them and growing a circle of different colored roses around the others.

"Clovis?" he asked.

She gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "I've never even spoken to him."

He shrugged. "Butch?"

"You're never going to guess."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to give me any hints?" Travis asked as he sat beside Katie on her front porch. She let the soil fall through her fingers into the small pot that held a newly planted gardenia.

"Positive, Trav."

He groaned, resting his head against the wooden post. He closed his eyes and thought. "Ryan?"

"Nope."

"Cody Vairs?"

"Never."

"Henry Regan?"

"No."

"Okay, Nico?"

"He's like four years younger than me. And, Percy told me he thinks Nico likes Thalia."

"You mean Thalia Grace? Like, daughter of Zeus, joined the hunters, is now an eternal maiden?" he asked.

She nodded and he blinked a few times before going back to guessing.

"Brian?"

* * *

Travis ran towards the strawberry fields, positive that he finally guessed the right person. Katie looked up from her gardening to see his running figure. His curls bounced in his eyes as he jumped up and down.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" he exclaimed.

Katie stood up with an amused smile and brushed dirt off her jeans.

"Will Solace."

Katie sighed. "He's trying to get the guts to ask out Nyssa."

Travis slumped and groaned out in frustration. "Keep trying. You have two more days.

* * *

"Malcolm?" Travis asked, racking his brain for guys that Katie might like.

"He likes Kayla from the Apollo cabin," Katie said as she pushed her bangs out of her face once again.

"Gods! There aren't many single guys left," he said and ran a hand through his hair.

Katie smiled. She brushed her hair onto her right shoulder, putting it into a simple side braid. "Guess that just means I'll win."

Travis shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no! I still have one day left! I will succeed!"

She laughed at his dramatic ways, brushing her hands against her sides as she kicked a pebble in front of her. "We'll see. You only have one day left."

He sighed. "Don't remind me. Leo?"

"No."

"Oliver?"

She got an incredulous look on her face. "That's my brother!"

"Oh, right….Lee Fletcher?"

"Nope."

"Austin?"

"Guess again."

"Mitchell?"

"Oh gods…"

* * *

Travis got desperate. "Connor?"

Katie turned around, her face horror stricken. "Absolutely not! Never in a million years! Just, no! That's so wrong!" She shivered.

"Why is it wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…no reason." Travis shrugged. He had no time to dwell on it. This was his last day.

"George Telis?"

"No."

"Shane?"

"No."

"Sherman?"

"You know, I think I've said 'no,' more times than in these past few days than I have the rest of my entire life put together."

He sighed. "You could say yes for once! Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No!"

* * *

"Time's up, Stoll," Katie sang happily as she practically skipped towards Travis who was sitting on the empty dock, watching the sunset.

He groaned. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She smiled, slipping off her sandals and sitting beside him. Her feet skimmed the water and she listened to peace. She knew that had about a half an hour before curfew.

"Well?" he asked.

Travis looked at her. Her hair was in a loose braid and had a few flowers weaved into it. She had a pair of jean shorts and an oversized, cream knitted sweater. She smiled again before turning to him.

"I don't know? What do I want…." She said as she tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

He laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Katie smiled wider and they locked eyes, not moving from their positions until Travis started leaning in. She followed, bringing her lips up to meet his. His hand pulled her closer to him by her shoulder as hers slid around his neck.

When they pulled apart, Katie broke the silence by saying, "It was you."

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows, but still not moving his arm.

"You never guessed who it was. It was you."

He chuckled. "And to think I actually believed it was Connor."

She laughed too, before whispering, "At least you were close," and kissing him again.


End file.
